


Oh Lily, why didn't you tell me?

by shadowgaurdian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, Father-Son Relationship, Good Severus Snape, My First Fanfic, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowgaurdian/pseuds/shadowgaurdian
Summary: Harry is in the hospital wing after fighting off a basilisk.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Comments: 30
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

All Snape could do was stand there and stare at the boy lying unconscious in the bed. slowly Snape walked over and looked down on the too skinny and small of a boy. Snape glanced down at the medical chart then again at the boy. It didn't match at all. The chart said he had multiple broken bones, bruises, scratches, internal bleeding and several byproducts that turn up as gibberish on the chart. Snape lowered the chart down and looked again at the boy, there were no scratches, no bruises and no broken bones, he looked like a normal little boy, a little on the skinny and small side but that was it. Pomphery and he had already tried to remove any type of glamour, spell, transfiguration, they had also stripped the boy of everything he was wearing to make sure that he did not have a piece of jewelry hiding his injuries.

Snape placed the medical file on the bedside table. And stared at the boy. What if… Snape sat in the chair by the head of the boy, slowly Snape placed his hands one on the boy's forehead and the other on his chest right over his heart. slowly the boy started to fuzz a bit as if you were looking at him with the wrong prescription of glasses. Finally Snape removed his hands and held back a choke. The little boy no longer looked like a carbon copy of James Potter, the little boy was tiny. He looked like a skeleton with skin stretched across its frame. Snape could see every bruise, every broken and misaligned bone, but it was the boy's face that stood out the most to Snape, Lily's nose and chin, with his high cheekbones and almond shaped eyes surrounded by long pitch black hair with her waves. This time Snape could not hold back the choke as he covered his face with his hands.

"Oh Lily, why didn't you tell me."


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Harry noticed was that he must still be alive, because being dead should not hurt this much. Unless his luck really does suck. Harry couldn't help but release a groan as he shifted on the hospital bed. Hospital bed? Confused, Harry slowly opened his eyes and immediately shut them again, groaning again in pain, it was too bright it felt like his eyes were on fire.

“I dimmed the lights, you can open your eyes,’’ a tired voice that Harry did not recognize, quietly said from the side of the bed.

Despite the pain Harry flinched away from the voice and curled into a tighter ball as he slowly turned his head towards the voice. Harry felt his eyes go big with panic before he could shut the feelings down. ‘’Sir?’’ He croaked, his throat was dry and itchy, There sitting by his bed was an exhausted looking professor Snape. ‘’Are you hurting anywhere Mr. Po…. Harry.’’ A silent moment descended. 

‘’no, no sir.’’ the quiet reply barely audible in the silent hospital wing. the silence returned. 

Suddenly madam Pomfrey's office door popped open and out bustled madam pomfrey muttering under her breath,” why haven't you given him his potions?” she asked Snape. “And you call yourself a potion master.” she trailed off muttering under her breath to quiet for Harry to hear.

“I'm fine madam Pomfrey.”

“If you're not in pain then i’ll eat a hippogryph. Drink that,” she demanded as she shoved a potion against his lips. “Do not move that left arm. That was a skelogrow, I'm sure you remember it from that earlier this year. Now this is a nutrition drink,” she handed Harry a thick green potion. “You will be receiving it at breakfast until you are the correct size and weight.” Harry didn't say a word as he drank the potion. “I wish i could give you a pain potion but at the moment a bit of discomfort is better than having your ribs puncturing your lungs.”

Snape watched Harry drink the potions, with not a word of complaint or even a grimace at the thick gloopy potions or taste. “Now you are going to be staying here for a few days, you missed the train home yesterday, while you were sleeping but your friends left a few get well cards,” she said while pointing at the side table on Harry's other side. 

“How long was i out?”

“ About three days. Here you should drink this as well.” placing a cup of water into his good hand. ”alright, now I have some paperwork to complete so if you need me i will be in my office.” Madam Pomfrey looked at Snape, turned and left. Silence again encompassed the healing wing.


	3. Chapter 3

Snape did not know what to say as madam Pomfrey left, after she sent a glare that said quite clearly you hurt him i hurt you. She always had a protective streak, but this was the first time it was shot at him. Usually it was shot for him. The boy.. Harry had curled back up, even though his eyes looked shut, Snape could tell that he was still being watched by the boy, harry. Why didn't he see the abuse before? Whenever he saw the boy, Harry, damn it he didn't know what to call his son… his son, before he could pull his mental shields backup a wave of sorrow, guilt and anger washed threw him. Snape leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. going through all the memories he had of his son. 

The first time he saw him in Lily's arms at the kitchen table in one of the orders members' homes he was only a couple of weeks old and she was surrounded by all the orders women, cooing and talking. The child was small and wrinkly, with a patch of dark hair, his eyes already had a slight green tinge to them. Making them look aquamarine. After the meeting, Lily had cornered him alone with the baby in her arms, she looked conflicted like she wanted to say something but not sure how to start.

James had then waltz in. “Snivalis” he sneered, his wand dropping into his hand. “I see you still haven't learned how to use soap and water.”

“James!” Lily admonished.

James turned to Lily, his wand still in his hand. “Come on Lily, we need to get Prongslet to bed.” He grabbed her arm and started pulling her out of the house and a pop later they were gone. 

Another memory rose up in his mind. He was walking down a side street of diagonally, where all the second hand shops hide from the main road. to his surprise he saw Lily coming out of one of several second hand book stores. She was at that stage in pregnancy that everyone can tell you are pregnant but not expecting for a couple more months. She froze when she saw him, he had stopped as well watching her. There was an expression on her face that at the time he did not recognize but now he saw it clearly, it was conflicted and guilty. Slowly he started walking towards her. But a loud bang sounded throughout the alley and she quickly disapperated away. 

Those were the only times he had seen the child before he came to Hogwarts. when he was still in the womb and once at an order meeting, but both times Lily had wanted to talk to him, but never got the chance. what really bothered him, was that he could not remember ever having a liaison with Lily. Snape was no monk but he did not do pickups or one night stands. 

Snape paused as a blurry memory of shadows on top of shadows came to him, a memory that he immediately could tell that someone had tried to erase but the memory pathway was still there. A flash of anger seared through his chest realising that someone had tried to obliviate him but screwed up. They had screwed up they could have left him a blithering idiot. Who had done such a thing? how could he have let someone get close enough to do that to him?

The small boy on the bed must have seen his anger, because suddenly he flinched further away from him falling out of the bed, a small whimper escaping his mouth as he hit the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

‘Why? Why was he just sitting there? He hates me. He has taken every chance to verbally destroy me.is he, is he just waiting for me to fall asleep?’ Harry was slowly feeling his tentative grasp on his mind shields starting to slip as the panic kept building. it felt like a hand was crushing his mind, a weight on his chest he couldn't think. ‘Marlo?’ Harry mentally whispered silently, desperately, Nothing, Marlo wasn’t answering, in fact Harry could only just feel Marlos presence. Like the time when Marlo over used his magic healing him and had to go to sleep. 

Worry started encompassing Harry. ‘Breath Little Snake breath. Come on, you're ok.’ Harry thought to himself. ‘in...out...in and out.’ Slowly Harry's breathing eased out. But he kept his eyes in slits so he could watch Snape, if the magical world and his family had taught him anything, is that you can never be too cautious. keep your eyes open, your mouth shut and you need to be prepared for the worst, because it's going to happen.

Suddenly the air around Professor Snape exploded with anger, like uncles belt exploding forward and retreating, getting ready for another lash. Harry jerked back in fear, suddenly he hit the floor and his already aching body burst with pain. Snape lept from where he had been sitting, knocking his chair over. Harry scurried as fast as his aching body would allow him against the wall, curled up in a ball covering his head.

Snape froze when he saw Harry. Curled up shaking his back exposed to him and his head protected with his arms, by the wall.

“What is going on!” shrieked madam Pomfrey storming into the room. “You,” she growled pointing at Snape, “out.” 

“Poppy.” 

“No Severus, you can come back later for now, out.”

Snape paused looking at madam Pomfrey and then back at Harry, he then turned and with his robes billowing behind him he left the hospital wing. The hospital wing doors slammed and sealed shut, behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Slowly madam Pomfrey knelt down near Harry. “Harry?” No response. Slowly madam Pomfrey reached out and placed a hand on Harry's shoulders.  
Harry tensed as soon as he felt hands on himself. He didn't move, uncle had taught him that if he ran away,it would only make it worse and he already moved once.  
”easy harry, easy. You're ok, I won't hurt you. It's Poppy, Harry, I'm here, I promise you I'm not going to hurt you.”Slowly Harry came back to himself and noticed the hand softly rubbing his back and the soft words being whispered. Slowly Harry uncurled and looked at madam Pomfrey, “come on sweety lets get you back on the bed.” Cautiously Harry got up swaying as exhaustion hit him. madam Pomfrey led Harry back to the hospital bed. Curling up again he barely registered, madam Pomfrey tucking the blankets around him. with a quiet whisper of, “try to sleep, sweetly. I promise I won't let anyone bother you tonight.” and with that promise, Harry couldn't fight any longer despite the pain of his bones healing, he drifted off to sleep.

Outside the hospital wing.

Snape stood there with the doors sealed shut behind him, only a medical emergency would get them to open now. Snape stared at the wall across from him, his mind blanked.   
“My boy what are you doing out here?” Dumbledore stood there, his robes an electric green with pink flowers, blossoming and losing their petals just to blossom again.

“Did you know?” Whispered Snape. 

“Did I know what, my boy?” 

Snape whipped around to face Dumbledore. “Did you know that Potter was being abused?”

“What do you mean, my boy?” 

“Did you or did you not know that the potter boy was being abused?” While Snape was talking his voice slowly became more quiet and menacing. “Did you leave Lily's child alone, with he’s good for nothing, magic hating, sister abusing Aunt?”

“My dear boy, what are you talking about, Harry's family loves him.” 

“Loves him? Loves him?” Severus' voice had gone to barely a whisper and his eyes started to gleam. “Have you seen his medical chart? Have you seen him without his glamour? Have you seen the way he reacts to touch? to sound? to anything?”

“My dear Severus his family loves him, and cares for him, it is quite normal for young boys to have accidents and get a little banged up now and then. We both know how he likes to get attention.”

“Albus!” 

“No! No more Severus. Harry is just looking for attention. You know this. Now excuse me, I need to talk to Mr. Potter. Dumbledore walked up to the hospital wings door. But they refused to open for him.”  
“Madam Pomfrey has sealed the doors, barring everyone from entering Snape hissed. don't you dare turn your back on me, Albus! Explain to me why you thought it would be a good idea to leave a helpless child to that, hag.”

“Severus I don't know what you think you know but I can tell you it is a slight misunderstanding and that Lily's sister loves her nephew. Now if you will excuse me i will try and floo Poppy.” As Dumbledore walked past Snape. “Lily wanted her son protected. That's why she wrote it in her will that Harry was to go to her loving sister, Lily also created the blood wards. to protect harry. It's all Lily Severus, all Lily.” with that Dumbledore swept away.

“Lily would never send her son to her sister….our son.”


End file.
